Once Upon A Time So Dreaery
by BashfulC
Summary: A simple innocent question by Harry's eight year old daughter takes Harry back to his seventh year at Hogwarts and the war that raged.


Story: Once Upon A Time So Dreary  
  
Chapter: Story Time  
  
Author: BashfulC  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co are owned by J.K. Rowling and Scholastic publishing company. I am not making a profit cuz if I did I'd have enough money to buy my car. I am simply using them for my own sadistic use.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (might bounce up to R)  
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Fanfiction Paradise () and if you want it take it and let me know where it went. Kay?  
  
Pairings: Harry/OC, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco  
  
Spoilers: All five books. Which means if you haven't read OotP and don't want to know what happens, don't read this!  
  
Summary: A simple innocent question by Harry's eight year old daughter takes Harry back to his seventh year at Hogwarts and the war that raged.  
  
*  
  
"Daddy? Will you tell me a bedtime story?" little eight year old Lily Potter asked. Harry Potter looked up from the paperwork on his library desk and smiled down at his little girl.  
  
"Not without me you aren't!" James Potter yelped as he and his eleven year old twin brother Sirius Potter rushed into the library. Harry chuckled as twelve year old Maliya Potter, ten year old Johnny Potter and nine year old Amelia Potter came in and settled into the room as well. Finally the last two members of his family, Mireya, his wife, and the family dog, Remy, came in.  
  
Harry smiled at his family. A wife, six kids, a dog, plus more friends and family then he could count. The Boy Who Lived was very happy with the way his life turned out. Mireya settled herself happily on his lap, causing the kids to groan, sigh, or, in the twins case, stick there fingers down there throat. Mireya kissed him on the cheek and settled into his arms. Harry kissed her shoulder before placing his chin on it. He looked over the children.  
  
The oldest, Maliya, was an exact replica of her mother. She had strawberry blonde hair that reached her hips and crystal blue eyes that sparkled with a mischievous twinkle that reminded everyone of Dumbledore. She was wearing her pajamas, a muggle tank top and short shorts with "princess" across the bottom. She was curled up in the middle of one of the couches.  
  
James and Sirius were identical twins who idolized there "uncle's" Fred and George. They had raven black hair from their father and crystal blue eyes from their mother. Both were wearing sweaters "Grandma Molly" had made for them. They were sprawled on one of the library couches, elbowing each other for more room.  
  
Next there was Johnny, a quiet shy boy who loved to read and draw. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. He was also short and skinny; much like Harry was at his age. He was in black wizard pajamas that had little golden snitches flying every which way. He was curled up on the left side of Maliya.  
  
Then there was Amelia. She was a spitfire who was worse than Fred and George when it came to pranks. She "worked" with her uncles during the summer at their joke shop in Diagon Alley. She had chin length raven black hair, wide, innocent looking blue eyes, and an angelic expression for anyone who didn't know better. She was wearing his shirt she had been using as a nightgown for the past three years and was curled up in an armchair.  
  
Finally, there was Lily, the youngest. While the rest of her family had either blonde or black hair, she didn't. She had her grandmother's thick copper red hair and emerald green eyes. People said Lily looked exactly like her namesake and Harry had to agree. She was the spitting image of Lily in the photos of her as a girl that he'd received from his Aunt Petunia when he had moved out.  
  
Finally, his gaze came to his wife, Mireya. She had long curly strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was stubborn, impatient, and had an annoying habit of chewing on her hair when she was bored. But she was also smart, compassionate, strong, caring as well as mischievous and a risk taker. He'd lost count of the number of time's he'd gotten word from his supervisor that his wife and Auror partner was injured because she'd taken a risk to try and capture someone. He never mentioned it because it always worked.  
  
"Daddy!" Lily pouted. Harry smiled at his family.  
  
"Sorry, got distracted. Let's see, it's..Mia's turn to request. So, punkin, what do you want to hear?" Mia smiled. When Maliya was three they had begun the tradition of telling stories in the library right before bedtime. The children took turns requesting the stories.  
  
"I want to hear how you and mommy fell in love." Harry blinked. None of the children had ever asked for that story before. Maliya, Lily, and Johnny perked up. James and Sirius made gagging noises.  
  
"James, Sirius, stop that. I know you like gory tales with heroes and you'll get it." Mireya told them. Harry smiled.  
  
"You want to tell them, or do you want me to." Mireya twisted in her seat and smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"We'll take turns. You tell it from your point of view and I'll tell it from mine." she told him, kissing his lips lightly. Sirius and James' gagging noises quickly turned into yelps and the children's laughter made Harry smile into the kiss. They turned to the boys who were desperately trying to hide the kitten ears that had appeared on their heads. Mireya smiled innocently at them.  
  
"I told you to stop. Okay, Harry, you start." Harry stifled a laugh at the indignant faces of his oldest sons and began.  
  
"It was a period of darkness in our history. Voldemort was raising terror in both the muggle world and the wizard world. Auror's were being killed left and right, while Dumbledore and a small band of friends fought to keep the children of Hogwarts safe. I was in my seventh year and half of the students had either died in attacks or were pulled out of school by their scared parents.  
  
There were only three muggleborn's left in our grade, Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, and Hermione Granger. Seamus was half muggleborn and had been pulled out of school by his mother; a year later the Finnegan's were attacked by a group of Deatheaters, Seamus took out three of the DE's before they got him. He was awarded Merlin First class for doing that. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had been killed in a deatheater raid on Diagon Alley.  
  
Gryffindor suffered the least. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, and I were what remained of Gryffindor. Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin were the remaining Ravenclaws. By Seventh year, only Draco Malfoy and Artemis Moon remained in Slytherin. All the others had been killed in an attack on Hogsmeade. I found out later it was because every single Slytherin in our year had refused the mark. As for Hufflepuff, only Hannah Abbot was left. The other grades had also suffered a lot. There were no more than fifteen students in each grade with the exception of the first years who were mostly muggleborn's who would later die in attacks.  
  
Ironically, most of the rest of us paired up. Ron and Hermione had been dating since Sixth year. Neville and Artemis, Terry and Lisa, Dean and Hannah, and Draco and Ginny began dating in Seventh year. I was the only one without a girlfriend and at the time, I didn't mind. I had more than enough to worry about what with Voldemort trying to kill me; I didn't need a girlfriend to add to the mix.  
  
Anyway, in Seventh year Dumbledore changed to sleeping arrangements. The Ravenclaw dormitories and the Gryffindor dormitories were in towers so those became the main dorms. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were deserted and sealed by Dumbledore. All four houses moved into the two dorms, boys in Gryffindor and girls in Ravenclaw. The portals into the dorms were kept open during the day but at night were sealed shut with the password. I shared a dorm with Ron and Draco while Dean, Terry, and Neville shared another.  
  
We were in our second week of school when it happened. The Daily Prophet went nuts with the news; everything in it was related to the attack. Deatheaters and the Dark Lord himself had attacked Coventry Island Institute of Magic. It was a perfect target; ninety-five percent of its students were muggle born. Only a small handful of students survived. Dumbledore made an announcement three days after the attack. The Coventry survivors would be coming to continue there studies at Hogwarts. At the time I didn't realize how much the news would change my life. But I soon found out." 


End file.
